


In The Rain

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bad Decisions, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, it just HAD to rain on the one day they decided to go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachu203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/gifts).



> Written as part of the Secret Santa challenge on tumblr! But AO3 kept deleting so I took it down entirely... it's back now though!

One would think that in a tropical region such as Hoenn, a day spent near the endless coast would be nothing more than a day of lounging around, basking in the sunlight like a cat, perhaps playing volleyball with friends or swimming or flying a kite, and ending the day watching the sun set over the vast expanse of ocean... and to be fair, for most people a day on a Hoennian beach was just like that.

But of course, it _just_ had to rain on the day they decided to go to the beach.

And when it rained in Hoenn... it _rained._

The sea was barely visible despite their Jeep being parked barely twenty feet away, and the sky was uncharacteristically grey and overcast, sending a slight chill through the car. Without stepping outside, Steven could tell just by instinct that the rain was not of the surprisingly pleasant warm variety he was so used to experiencing in Hoenn, but rather of the cold and miserable kind he had only ever experienced abroad.

Wallace sat beside him in the passenger seat, silently musing over a cup of lukewarm black tea from the flask he had brought with him. Steven assumed he felt guilty; after all he’d been the one who’d wanted to go to the beach on that particular day, and the weather had been perfect when they’d set off. But alas, as soon as they’d arrived the heavens had opened, and now they were essentially stranded by the fact that neither of them fancied the hour long drive home so soon.

Draining his cup and resting it in his lap, Wallace gazed pensively and wistfully out at the lashing rain, sighing with a soft whistle. “Have you ever... swum in the sea in the rain before, Steven?”

Steven took a beat too long to respond before Wallace replied with, “It’s rather invigorating.”

“I take it you want to go swimming then?”

Wallace made a low chirping sound that most likely meant “yes” before putting his cup back on the flask. “Ah, we didn’t pack any swimming trunks, did we?”

“Well, there’s nobody around on the beach...” However, Wallaces shocked expression told him that in this case, skinny dipping was not an option. “There should some somewhere in the back...”

“And towels?”

“Also in the back. And I always keep spare clothes in here... they’re mine and they might not be your size but who’ll notice?”

Wallace pouted playfully, fishing out two pairs of rather stale swimming trunks. “You’ll notice! And...” he sniffed the trunks, recoiling. “Goodness me Steven, when was the last time you washed these?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve never worn them. They’ve just been lying there for a while.”

“Wait, why do you have two pairs though...?”

“They were on offer. Never know when you might need swimming trunks!” He playfully poked Wallace in the ribs with a smirk. “Like when your partner wants to go swimming in the rain.”

A pair of trunks were flung into his face by a comedically pouty Wallace. “Well I’m sure you’ll get your “prepared for a spontaneous swimming trip” badge or whatnot then. Now...” He huffed, kicking at the pile of assorted junk in the leg well of the passenger seat. “Dear goodness you keep a lot of... things in here. How are we meant to change...?”

“Well I’ve changed clothes on the front seat plenty of times. Then again I’m not as tall as you.” Steven activated another Wallace pout with a poke to the water trainers nose. “There’s more space in the back if you want to crawl over.”

About 10 minutes of fumbling and whining (mostly from Wallace) later, the pair had changed into the trunks.

“Wait, Steven, you’re not going to turn the engine off?”

“Well, no, it keeps the heater running...”

“Steven, that’s terrible for the environment...” 

“And it would be terrible for our health if we got into a freezing cold car soaking wet. And I know what you’re thinking: nobody’s going to steal it either. Who’d want to anyway, you said yourself: my car’s a dump!”

“Well don’t come crying to me if it gets stolen.” Wallace turned to his car door. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“On the count of three...” He could tell Wallace was suddenly having second thoughts judging by the tone of his voice. _“One, two....”_

“Too late!” Steven braced himself, and flung the door wide and ungracefully jumped out into the icy rain, steeling himself from the sudden rush of cold which shot through him the moment rain made contact with his skin.

With an indignant shriek, Wallace also leapt out of the car, howling at the sudden drop in temperature and doubling over immediately with cold. Grinning with adrenaline, Steven charged off towards the sea, yelling something about racing Wallace to the front behind him.

The water was colder than he was expecting.

Steven galumphed into the grey waves at full pace, stumbling as the freezing sea numbed his whole body for a split second, and plunging him underwater. He surfaced clumsily, wheezing and shivering, but with a grin so wide it pained the iced-up muscles in his face. 

Wallace followed suit, only he managed to catch himself stumbling, and dove under the waves, yet came up in the same fashion Steven did, sputtering and mouthing something along the lines of _“I’m freezing.”_

_“This was a terrible idea!”_ Even though Wallace was beaming ear to ear, his voice cracked mid-sentence.

_“No it wasn’t...!”_ Steven took the opportunity to sweep his floundering partner up into a bridal lift, planting a wet and salty kiss to his forehead. 

Wallace giggled and writhed, nearly slipping from Stevens grasp but saving himself before he could completely lose balance. 

They managed to stabilise themselves somehow, clutching each other, and repeatedly asking _“Are you alright?”_ through their endless fit of giggling. Grappling at his soaked and slippery shoulders, Steven managed to lock eyes with Wallace, and their laughter began to slow to short breaths. Still smiling, and still somewhat laughing, they kissed properly there and then, in the freezing sea and the pouring rain. 

They were both cold and clammy, they tasted like salt and rain, and were so cold they couldn’t feel their partners attempt to pull them closer... but their kiss was just as passionate as any other they had shared. 

So passionate in fact, that they lost their balance yet again.

*

_“That was probably the worse idea, I’ve ever had... I’m so sorry Steven...”_

And sorry he looked, curled up in a nest of towels and blankets on the backseat of Stevens car, an almost-finished cup of lukewarm tea in his hands, skin still cool and sticky from their brief jaunt to the sea, and a compress held against his hip, which he’d banged on an underwater rock during their post-kiss fall. It was fairly late now, and the sun had just set, leaving the beach dark and the sky starless due to the rainclouds above. The rain was still hammering down, filling the Jeep with a metallic clatter as it bounced on the roof.  
Steven simply smiled and pulled him closer, nestling his cheek into Wallaces hair. “As bad ideas go, I can assure you I’ve had and gone through with far worse than swimming in the sea in the rain. Besides...” His lips brushed Wallaces hairline. “I actually had fun...”

“ _You_ didn’t fall on your hip...” Wallace winced, shifting to ease the pain, and burrowing into Stevens neck, making a pitiful whimpering to emphasise his discomfort.   
“Fair enough.” Steven squeezed him gently. “Do you need another compress or no?”

“Not at the moment...” Wallace suddenly seemed rather drained, and set down his cup of tea before yawning widely, affectionately snuggling into Steven, eyes slowly closing. “I’m tired...”

“I must admit, I do find fresh sea air rather tiring.” Stevens eyelids began to droop as he rested his cheek on the crown of Wallaces head. “What time is it...?”

"You’re the one with the watch...” Wallaces voice had dropped to a sleepy mumble, and his embrace slackened, allowing Steven to lean into the front of the car and turn off the light. Reclining back into his seat, he wrapped one arm around Wallace, tugging at the corner of one of the blankets so that it was draped over the both of them.

Rubbing his cheek into the crown of Wallaces head, Steven looked up through the skylight of his Jeep at the blank sky above. It was a pity the clouds obscured even the moon tonight... the beach was always a prime spot for stargazing.

_“I’ve always wanted to sleep on a beach...”_ He was talking to himself by this point, as Wallace was fast asleep on his shoulder. 

_“We’re technically not on the beach but... this counts right? Haha, I guess you can’t hear me, can you?”_ A breathy and tired giggle escaped from his nose as he moved his hand up to tenderly stroke the back of Wallaces head. 

_“I know you can’t hear me but... I love you. More than... anything or anyone... heh, I guess I rarely tell people that.”_ He snuggled in a little more, voice falling to a gentle murmur. “It feels silly telling you all this when you’re not awake, but...”

He was interrupted when he felt Wallace squeeze him. Though almost sleep-talking, he just heard him whisper, _“I love you too...”_


End file.
